


Head and Heart

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sherlock believes he believes in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Went away for a self-imposed girly weekend writing workshop with nepthys-uk which included us exchanging a number of B prompts for 221Bs. This is the one I managed to kick into shape.

Sherlock never had any truck with Father Christmas. The idea was ludicrous and he never got what he had asked for anyway. The pretence was maintained for a few years for Mummy’s sake, but eventually she lost interest, as she did with all things. 

There’d been a fleeting morning moment when with horror he discovered a tooth actually had disappeared from beneath his pillow. However, the realisation that it had been replaced by the very same illegible foreign coin he’d relegated to Mycroft’s money box the week before soon put paid to any nocturnal fairy visitations.

God didn’t stand a chance, although the ordeal of enforced attendance at the school chapel was mitigated by the music's sublime beauty, if not by the ever-present threat of the cane for absenteeism.

His five senses were the constants of his life; in those alone was he certain. Not humanity, not the supernatural, not anyone or anything that could deceive or disappoint: Sherlock had confidence in himself alone. 

But he didn’t recognise his splendid isolation for the bitter loneliness it truly was, not until an ex-army crack-shot doctor with a psychosomatic limp and too many jumpers wandered into his life. Then gradually, painfully, Sherlock’s shell was peeled away and finally he began to learn that friendship too was something in which he could firmly believe.


End file.
